A Battle Of The Heart
by XxDaMONSPwINcesxX
Summary: It has been 4 years since Edward left Bella and 4 years since Bella left Forks for what she thought for good... but then why is she coming back.. and since when did Bella join the army? Bella/Sam or Bella/Paul undecided Rated T for now R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:It has been 4 years since Edward left Bella and 4 years since Bella left Forks for what she thought for good... but then why is she coming back.. and since when did Bella join the army? Bella/Sam or Bella/Paul undecided Rated T for now R&R **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight *Sniff Sniff***

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

It has been 4 years since I have left the cold dreary life of forks. After Edward left I decided to get my life back on track and I started by moving to Florida with my mom I stayed there for about two months and in those two months I had managed get fit I started to go to the gym every day and I started filling out my body it was good I wasn't plane Jane Isabella Swan any more. Mom and Phil decided I should take some self defence classes just in case. And long story short I nearly got robbed but I had reached my 6 Dan black belt so I was able to defend myself an army officer must have seen me because next thing I know is I'm being recruited into the army.

why am I telling you this? Because it has been four years and I'm coming back to forks and hell they are in for a surprise!

**Okay guys! Tell me what you think should i continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2: WTF

**Hey Guys! OMG! I'm soo proud of my self 2 chapters in 2 days its my own personal record :D Hope you enjoy this chapter review and tell me what you think!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to VampireChik97 coz she was my first reviewer and ****crazy-A7X-fan-13** coz her review made me smile :)

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own twilight *Sobbing on the floor in defeat***

* * *

**Ch2:WTF**

**BPOV**

Ok so you still don't know why I'm going back to Forks, it all Jacob fucking Black's fault he thinks he can get away with not inviting me to his own wedding! Oh we will see about that. Right now I am in Seattle on the day of his wedding and oh he will regret not inviting me you will see *Evil grin* now all I have to do is make some phone calls

30 mins later:

**Jacob POV**

Oh my god its really happening, I'm really getting married to the most beautiful women in the world, there she is now walking down the aisle with Sam her walking down the aisle **(AN:A virtual cookie to anyone who guesses who she is :P)** and Quil and Embry standing behind me as my best men. As she came to me I couldn't help having the biggest grin in the world on my face but that's when the stuff started going downhill.

**(AN: don't know what they say in weddings so I'm gonna skip a bit)**

We said our vows and then the priest said the line "if any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Just then there was a loud bang and I think the door had been broken into, why couldn't they just open the door it wasn't locked? People in army uniforms came running with guns in their hands pointing ready to shoot, they were all wearing masks so we couldn't tell who they were. One of them shouted out a warning that no one should move or they may risk getting shot. I knew everyone was thinking WTF by the look of their faces well except Charlie he looked smug which is a very weird look for him.

I instantly took a step to protect my imprint. One of the soldiers came out of the tight formation and shouted "can a Mr Jacob Black come into the middle of the room hands in the air and drop any weapons that you could be carrying." Every one turned to me and gasped I mean com on people nice way to bait me up. Embry nudged me "what did you do man I mean com on the frickin army is after you" I just shrugged a reply and started to walk in the middle with my hands in the air a rifle was now against my head and all I could think was even a wolf can't live through this.

I carried a brave front and asked "May I ask what I did" the soldier ignored me and another soldier went up front and started talking to the people who were in shock " this man's being held by gun point today because he didn't think! Do you want to know what he didn't think about?" she asked although it was a rhetorical question all the guests nodded so she replied "this man didn't think to invite one of his oldest friends to his own wedding" her town softened in the end and I was totally confused then the soldier took the mask of and I could not believe my eyes.

She looked different, more confident and proud and all I could think was Oh My God she is back!


End file.
